How To Use A Ring (The Right Way!)
by Blarf Ballon
Summary: When Clarissa's dad dies, he gives Clarissa and 7 other kids around the world rings. It's now Clarissa's responsibility to tell the other kids what it does and make the world a better place. Problem is, Clarissa doesn't know what on living earth it does... But when she masters the ring, will she be caught? See in my first enjoyable fanfiction, How To Use A Ring (The Right Way!)
1. Prolouge

_1 Prolouge_

 _\- . . . -_

 _"NO!"_

 _I couldn't help it. The beeping on dad's heart monitor was slowing down."My beautiful Clarissa, listen to me for once." I snapped my head towards him. "A-a-anything." I managed to choke through my sobs._

 _"Now, now, I have something to give you..." He handed me a gleaming gold ring. I brushed his face in sync with the ring._

 _"It'll guide you, and you can do just about anything!" I smiled for my dad even though my brain was screaming sobs._

 _"Goodbye honey," Was what he said to get my attention. He died that night, me in his hug. I'm still puzzled with what he meant about the ring..._


	2. 2 - How To Use A Ring (The Fun Way!)

_"Nngh..._ I don't wanna wake up... I'm with papa..." I grumbled to mom even though I knew he wasn't... Errmmm... Here. I shifted across the bed to face mom. "Hon, it's the Saturday before your three week Christmas break! I just wanted to tell you pancakes were ready!" she said as she nudged my shoulder.

"I'm cold outta bed..." I complained like any kid. "Here." She drooped the top three warmest blankets in the mansion on me. "Thanks. Glad you can still run the mansion!" "I've always done it. Secret, secret, your father was a little lazy.." "pppppphhhhhhhh!" She stuck her tongue out and made a devilish face. "Oh, my gosh! Pancakes!" We scurried down, secretly racing each other even though we both knew that we were.

As I bit in, I tasted creamy sweet chocolate. "MMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Mom made the same devilish smile. "FANK OO!" "Er Shwelcome." It was just me and mum, together. "What about that ring your father gave you?" "I have to keep it secret except for you!" "Well, he told you that years ago. What does it do?" "I don't know. I think we're supposed to put in a code." "Your father always told me to remember 20,40,60,80?" I typed in the code mom had granted me. "Dad made it too easy!" We observed the hologram flickering in front of us. I swiped and it swiped screens with my finger. "Whoahhh..." We said in unison and awe.

"It's like a list of apps- *clicks app*- that has lists of powers!" "But what's the map for?" I clicked the map. it had 8 dots. One flashing red as my location! but who were the other 7 other colored people seemingly over the world? I didn't know, so I clicked off the app. I went to the add-ons app and found a laser arm."ooh!" I clicked it and it materialized on my hand! "Hold my world of wonders!" "What the What?" I clicked off and clicked clear. It dissipated back into the hologram.

"Off." I whispered and it turned off. "Nice! The password is 20, 40, 60, 80, right?" "Yes, honey." My brain was screaming yay, and how, and why.


	3. 3 - How To Use A Ring (To Find Friends!)

**HEY GUYS! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO MAKE THIS. I TRIED TO UPLOAD A COOL WORD DOCUMENT OF THE CHAPTER, WHICH TOOK THREE PROCRASTINATIVE MONTHS. THEN TODAY, WHEN I FINALLY GOT TO POST IT... THE PICTURES AND FORMATTING DIDN'T APPEAR! I HAD TO SCROLL THROUGH AND FIX WEIRD LOOKING MISTAKES. ON WITH THE STORY...**

Chapter 3

 _I can't take our states gerontocracy! They all die quick and we have to elect newer, older ones that die in like a year! It's cray-cray! Oh god, ring! Even though I constantly rant to you can you help me?_ "Yes." "Huh?" My eyes flutter open, and I see a little white fairy. Kinda like the whisp thingy in the legend of Zelda. I'm not surprised, because my dad told me this would happen. I'm just shocked it can read my mind. So, yeah, I was in amazement. "Oh, can you make everyone think our states gerontocracy is crazy?"

"I might." "Thank you!" I screeched. It osculated its wings and jetted away. I took a glance at my usually menacing closet but instead, saw a gleaming, white dress. I turned on my spot lights (It's a mansion, people.), Put on the dress, hung up the paper background, and started a photo-shoot to see myself in it.

Afterwards, when I still had the dress on, I glanced again. Yep, still menacing. A terrible doll I had as a child, a cracked and de-threaded Elmo talker skeleton, and beautiful paired with ugly clothes. But then the smell impacted with my nose. "Ahh... Whimsical!" I skirred down the banister wood stretch in my dress, and it flew up. I managed to keep it at knee level throughout the ride, and I stopped myself pretty early. I climbed down and walked like a proper lady, expecting Mom to be there (naturally).

I asked her why I was down, and he told me she had found something cool on the ring. Forgetting my manners, I scampered to her. She had found out how to send the ring holders to places! I put in my favorite underground temple (because dad showed me it), The Rainbow Temple. As I clicked ' Confirm Coordinates', Warmth and relief flooded through my body.

How Use A Ring (The Right Way!)

 _By_ Brooklynn M.

THE RAINBOW TEMPLE

At the temple, I met 7 other people who had the ring's concept down. That's when I realized it – I'm the newbie!

Page 1

OFFICE

They led me to the office, where they asked me why I set the coordinates. I told them I wanted to meet the other people who had rings. Their rings were different from mine, and they were from all over the world even though they spoke English. Weird! 😊

9109

They told me to hologram this number in case of emergency (Keep this in mind!).

The blue ringed people have a beautiful moonstone in the center of their rings.

The Chinese, Vietnamese, and Indian people shared this ring.

They suggested that it was because they looked alike.

The people with these rings taught me how to use the ring. They told me what each app listed, what those powers were, and how to control them. I had trouble with the last spell, so they said I could skip it. Instead, they told me that soon they would take me to the world of the ring wielders.

When they glanced at my ring, they said it must be different because for my whereabouts, it only says a state, which we thought made the ring different due to locational needs.

WHY DO THEY KNOW?

None of the other people knew why I had that ring. But apparently my appearance had another girl thinking. "Who's your dad?" she asked with a heavy British accent. "Uhhh… Phoenix?" "Is your name Clarissa Whoalaurdo?" "Are you some sort of spy? That's my name!" I mean, seriously. I've never told them my name! "Oh. My. Gosh." Another girl jumped out of nowhere. "Her father made the rings!"

"WHAT!?" everyone said in unison.

"Yeah…?" A wave of shock flushed over them. "How is he?" "Ermm… bad. Very bad. If I told you what happened you might get really upset…"

« He's… ugh… Gone. » « What ! » « Yeah…. Upsetting... »

NAMES BELOW! I had learned their names:

Ally

Barney

Clarrissa (Me!)

Dean

Ellie

Finnian

Georgia

Hayes

With a single glance, Ellie's mind seemed to… connect, somewhat, somehow, with mine. She wasn't mad… but hopeful. Hopeful to help me. Hopeful to try and enjoy life even with a tragedy. With me.

Everyone was whispering, moping, and the atmosphere in the room went cold. Uncomfortable. Sad. Me and Ellie just kept staring though. I realized it was late. Only a sliver of moonlight trickled down into the deep depths of the ocean. " OK, guys, I got to go home. Bye!" _**Seeya, Ellie.**_ _In a while, crocodile._ _ **Well, talk at home.**_ _Mmkay._ A mental switch turned off. It was a peaceful walk home…

THE END…

OF THE BEGENNING… 😊!


End file.
